


smell you on my hand for days

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't wash away your scent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	smell you on my hand for days

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle prompts of Lip/Karen, cunt, finger, and misery

Sometimes, when Lip is lying awake at night, missing Karen, he brings his hands to his face and sniffs. It doesn’t matter how many times he washes them, or how long it’s been since he last buried his fingers in the slick folds of her cunt: he can still smell her scent.

This is what misery feels like. He can’t forget the sound she used to make, soft and low, deep in her throat, when his cock hit the perfect spot inside of her. But more than the fucking, Lip misses the afterglow, lying next to Karen for hours, running his finger down her spine and counting her vertebrae as she drifted to sleep.

Lip knows he’ll never be that content again.


End file.
